


Finn/Puck: Song Fun

by utube39



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utube39/pseuds/utube39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is just life revolving around Puck and Finn after they get married. I will update every Sunday and the chapters will be short. They will always revolve around that song in the chapter. Hope you guys like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn/Puck: Song Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Off the Chain by Selena Gomez & the Scene

I walked onto the stage feeling very nervous. This was one of the first songs I would sing to him as a married couple. He was standing there waiting for me in the crowd. I went up there and just went for it.

The familiar music started to play. It was such an amazement on how this song relates to our relationship. I started to sing the first line, looking straight into his eyes.

"Twisted,  
You've shaken my exsistence,  
When I'm with you baby bliss is,  
(I want you)  
All I've come to know  
(Come to me)  
Running,  
I didn't see it coming,  
Blinded it's so stunning,  
I don't wanna let you go"

Honestly I didn't really see him coming. I mean, I knew I loved him a long time before he told me it just caught me off guard when he told me. And man, was that a whole lot of drama. Who knew he could be so dramatic?

"A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)  
The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)

Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love

Coming,  
Just keep the magic coming,  
You've got me baby crushing,  
But it feels like so much more  
Just when,  
When I least expect it,  
You make it feel so epic,  
Like nothing i've felt before

A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)  
The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)

Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love"

God, our love is just... I can't even explain it. Things happen and we just go straight through it non phased. I love him so much.

"I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone,  
Odds of me, tripping are like next to nothing,  
Guarded my heart like a diamond ring,  
But love, your love changes everything

Everything is changed,  
Everything is changed,  
Everything is changed,  
Your love is off the chain

Everything is changed,  
Everything is changed,  
Now everything is changed,  
Your l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off that chain, chain)  
The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)

Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love

Your love, your love, your love, love,  
(Off the chain, chain)  
Your love, your love, your love, love,  
(Off the chain, chain)  
Your love, your love, your love, love  
(Off the chain)"

“I love you Noah Puckerman.” I told him as the crowd clapped.

“I love you to Finn Hudson.” He replied.

I would never stop the butterflies from appearing when he told me that. We kissed one more time.


End file.
